Temperance
by Cowoline
Summary: From the first she was anything than what I expected. However, as her decisions became more….. mellow... I felt myself wonder if she was indeed truly Sith. Only a fool would question her power, but her motivation left me with a feeling of uncertainty. - What motivates Quinn to question loyalty? What makes him go beyond duty and makes him fall in love?


He walked unto the ship, more uncertain of his future than ever. He had never been good at dealing with the unknown. Everything was calculated and accounted for. Even the smallest details were given his full attention. Failure was not tolerated – not in the least by himself. He had never tried to fail. Errors in judgment had occurred, however rarely. Never any of them critical enough to have any large ramifications – until only 30 minutes prior to his current state of mind. He had been punished for success in the past, but for the first time he was being punished for failure. The gravest of his career – of his life. He walked through the ship, he had come to know so well, avoiding the crew he shared it with – especially the ones whose footsteps were following him. He went directly to his quarters and never had he been more grateful that as the first officer of the ship. He had his own quarters – not a bunk. He looked at his small room, that more than anything showed the bulk of the ship. He had one small window, from where he could see the stars as they passed them, and the planets as they were orbiting them. The room was dark and had very little, but the necessary comforts of life. A comfortable bed, a dresser, a sink with a mirror above it and a desk with a computer and a chair. It was neatly kept, almost to the point of obsessive behaviour. There was nothing that really showed, who the man living there truly was. And at that moment he wondered if he was truly aware of who he was himself. He looked at the mirror as if he was going to find the answers there. What was he beyond duty? What was he capable of other than forming strategies? Was there more to him than loyalty to those he served? At the last thought his face cringed in shame, and he rubbed his face with both his hands. There was a wish to disappear and vanish, but retreat was not an option – especially not for a loyal officer of the Empire. He took of his formal military coat and neatly folded it before putting it away. He went to the sink and filled the sink with cold water before placing his face in it. The cold water filled his body with an uncomfortable chill, but it was nothing compared to the cascading emotions, that were circulating through his entire body. The water was meant to cleanse him, but he was aware that nothing but time might do it. The ship began to move, and he dried his face in a towel.

"Good riddance." he told himself, while be thankful to leaving the rigged place behind.

He then walked to his desk and took a datapad, enabling the audio recording after finding his last entry.

"Imperial officers log Malevai Quinn. Resume last entry."

He then sat down on the bed and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I have made a critical error in judgement. Not only did I not succeed in my task, but I am now of the opinion that I should never have agreed to this assignment. This error was so grave that it should have cost me more than my position on this ship – I could in good conscience have been executed for the errors I have made this day. Yet, here I sit… able to continue this entry, but in a very different fashion than I had believed earlier today. My assignment with the Sith Lord Cianne has turned out quite differently from what I have imagined," he stood up and walked towards the window leaning against it and looking out it as he recalled the mission so far.

"From the first she was anything than what I expected. Especially considering she was Darth Barras's apprentice. The most powerful he had ever had the opportunity to train. I was expecting a typical Sith Lord. Powerful, vindictive and perhaps somewhat irrational. My, was I surprised. She was… is powerful. You can feel the force simmering around her as she enters a room. She commands respect without saying a single word, as her mere presence causes a stir. As a Sith Lord, I - of course - followed her orders and didn't question them - at first. However, as her decisions became more….. mellow... I felt myself wonder if she was indeed truly Sith. Her talent with the force was beyond impressive and her mission success undeniable. Only a fool would question her power, but her motivation left me with a feeling of uncertainty. Was she truly acting in the best interest of the Empire? She had always had a knack for surprising me - and confuse me. I had only just helped her on Balmorra, when my suspicions started to take hold…"

_**Balmorra a year prior**_

_She had not seemed so out of place at first. She walked in the door with a confidence that demanded, rather than requested, attention. Her long red hair looked like a vengeful and destructive fire. A red tattoo on her forehead showing that she was not only Sith, but a Sith from a distinguished line. A line so strong that for centuries nor Sith nor Jedi had manage to eradicate her house. Her dress was black and bloodred - both tight and revealing showing the passion that ran within her veins. The air all but simmered with her infinite power. There was reason to fear her - or so it would seem. When she approached him she had been polite, grateful and charming. Qualities that Quinn was sure Baras found most useful. The Master himself could be all of these things - if they suited his purpose. So, at first he had not suspected that she would be any different. Soon, however, she started to surprise him. Not just her capabilities, but flirting with him. He thought he was far too old for blushing until that moment had occurred. Kindly she smiled at him and let him off the hook, as he treated her advances with distance and professionalism. But what had truly made him think that something was amiss, was when she had left the barracks with the tweelek, Vette, behind her - almost pushing her out the door._

"_Come on Sithy! I am sure you will get the opportunity to get him flustered later," _

_And Darth Cianne had merely laughed at her companion._

Quinn groaned at the memory.

"Sithy? Really… talking to a powerful Sith, and to treat her with such utter disrespect - unconscionable! And she merely laughed at Vette. I never understood the friendship between those two. But I digress. There was something far more odd about my first encounter with her, than that ridiculous nickname…"

_During his encounter with her he had also found her capable, brave and logical. But at the last moment he witnessed an unexpected decision of hers - the first of many to come. She had looked down at the Jedi. Her blade so close to the enemy's throat that it had surely singed the outermost layer of the skin. Any given moment he expected her to kill the Jedi, but she did not - much to his surprise. "Valuable information" she had told him - of course it was not his place to question, but such restraint did seem out of place for a Sith Lord. Back at the barracks she had given him a soft smile as she thanked him. Her green eyes sparkling with a joy, that was rare in a servant of the empire - even more so for a Sith. _

Quinn sighed as he laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It was far from the last Jedi she has spared in my presence. I have even heard her refer to one as friend. A questionable act…. yet, I have to admit, watching her go that day was…. surprisingly emotional for me. I acted professionally of course, but it felt as if something had been awoken inside me, that disappointment, duty and professionalism had drowned out for years. In some way I was glad of her leaving. She proved a distraction, and I would not allow my judgement to be clouded. That is when I discovered that Barras other plans for me... "

_It had been a mere day since Darth Barras' apprentice had left the barracks, and Quinn was surprised that she was still in his thoughts. Then of course, she was impressive. He looked out the window and found himself smile unbidden at the thought of her lively eyes. The holo started beeping and, as dutiful as ever, Quinn answered his Master - Darth Baras._

"_My Lord. To what do I owe this honour?" Quinn bowed looking up at the light reflecting the terrifying man before him._

"_You have served me well Quinn, and you have become among my most trusted agents,"_

"_I am happy to serve, my Lord,"_

"_And I am pleased to hear it. Tell me, honestly, what was your opinion of my apprentice?"_

"_She is very capable, not to mention powerful. I was very surprised by her," Quinn admitted and left out his uncertainty._

"_She is. However, I know you have noticed that my apprentice is unusually cunning. She has that from her father. A member of the Dark Council, Darth Shinaron is a powerful Inquisitor. Very attuned to the Dark side and obsessed with finding artefacts. It is why I entertained the idea of her being taken into consideration as my apprentice in the first place. But her motivations concern me…"_

"_How so, my Lord?" He asked politely._

"_Her mother is - or rather was - a Jedi named Gabrielle Talin," Barras clarified._

"_I am… astonished. You said was - did she die?" Quinn asked carefully, and suspected that maybe Darth Shinaron had taken action against her. Quinn knew how powerful the Lord was, but beyond that nothing of his personal life._

"_If it only was so… I will have the files send to you. I am worried that my apprentice might have some of her mothers defiance in her. I want you to report to her ship and work for her officially, but for me in reality," Darth Barras insisted sternly._

"_As you say, my Lord. Are you expecting trouble?"_

"_For the moment no. Our purpose is one and the same - and she is loyal. However, I can not ignore the possibility of her turning against me,"_

Quinn sat back up and heard Vette jumping around at the helm above him. He sneered and was about to go up there, but thought better of it. She would just start pestering him - and he was certainly not in the mood for her nonsense. He returned to the task at hand.

"When I met her at her ship, I was surprised to see her smiling so brightly at me. I had thought her comments nothing, but a momentary amusement on her part. Yet there she was - smiling at me with a smile and lovely eyes, that could drown out every despair ever felt. And I have seen them do so many times. The circumstances - equally surprising. Vette was on the top of the ship, doing some repairs and called down to her,"

"_Ugh! Next time Baras gives you a ship, Cianne, make sure there isn't rust on it!"_

_Mortified - and slightly amused - the Sith looked up at her._

"_Vette! We are in public!" She scolded, but with a small smile on her face._

"_I'm sorry, my Lord."_

"The slave actually called her by her first name. Yet, it was the first time I had heard her name spoken…. Darth Cianne… Terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Just as she herself is…"

Quinns mind wandered to memories of kissing and holding her, before remembering himself and continuing.

"Welcome back to life, Quinn" she told me, when she recruited me. In many ways that was how it felt. I had my career, thanks to her - and being near her awakened enthusiasm in me as well. When I had settled in I read the files Barras had given me. Getting to know the story of her parents fascinated me, but also made me believe that Barras' concerns had merritt. Lord Shinaron was - and is to this day - a powerful Sith Lord. He was known for having a true understanding of the dark side and all artefacts related to it. During one of his campaigns he had come across a Padawan called Gabrielle Talin. He had killed her Master, but saved her. That he spared her surprised many, even as he took her captive. A few years later they had married, but Gabrielle never turned to the dark side. She always kept her distance to the Sith - only her husband and her children was in her presence most of the time. When forced, however, she insisted that the Empire would have to change… I wondered how much of this she had passed unto her daughter - and after a time I began to wonder if Darth Cianne acted what was in the best interest of the Empire. So, when an opportunity arose I asked her, "

_Cianne was in the hold of the ship, petting a varactyl. It was her pet and mount, that had proved very useful - though Quinn would have preferred a speeder. She smiled as she saw him approach._

"_Forgive the intrusion, my Lord," he said politely as he bowed._

"_Your company is always welcome. Is anything wrong?"_

"_No everything is well,"_

"_Good," she smiled kindly and went back to petting the animal._

"_My Lord, if I may… Wouldn't it be easier to bring along a speeder?" he asked scrunching his nose slightly to which Cianne chuckled._

"_Because of the waste and food… certainly, but I have found that Eclipse is more reliable. She is beautiful too, isn't she?"_

"_She is magnificent… and useful in rough terrain," he admitted - a little reluctantly._

"_My mother gave her to me, when I became Barras' apprentice. She was not thrilled about me going to the academy, and wished that my father had trained me instead, but she supported me,"_

"_How come, your father didn't train you?" Quinn inquired hoping that he had gotten the opening he had been wanting to learn more about her._

"_Well, my mother used to be a jedi. Very powerful, but since being with my father she hasn't practiced her skills. My parents powers are like night and day. My father is cunning, stealthy and effortlessly manipulates the force. My mother was always better with a lightsaber. My father would have loved to train me - and did, until I had turned twenty. But when I was older he said I had too much of my mother in me, for him to train me further. So he sent me to Korriban. And my mother said that there was too much of my father - the dark side - in me for her to train me as well. And she hadn't completed her training," Cianne explained._

"_Curious… forgive me, but how does a jedi padawan end up marrying one of the most powerful Sith Lords in the Empire?" Quinn asked then, hoping his true motives did not become apparent._

"_Well, my father found her, when he was searching for a powerful artefact. Her Jedi Master was in an opportunity, where he could kill my father, but my mother placed herself between them. She implored to her master, saying that there was more to be gained from cooperation than death. He didn't listen, and my father took the opportunity to kill him. My father saw a passion in my mother, that surprised him. He had never seen someone so attuned to the light being capable of such passion, he said. Passion and peace in perfect harmony,"_

"_But the Sith code…?" Quinn said with confusion._

"_Peace is a lie? My father saw that is was odd and took my mother with her to study her. After two years, he had treated her as a guest and a prisoner, but my mother had fallen in love with him. She says she was fascinated by the fact that even in a heart as dark as his, light could survive. So one night a rivalling lord tried to kill my father, but instead of taking the opportunity to run, my mother saved his life again. After that he decided to marry her,"_

_Quinn was thoughtful. He still hadn't gotten his answer to whether or not she followed her mothers believes._

"_It couldn't have been easy with such diverse parents," he said with sympathy, but she merely smiled._

"_Regardless of dark side and light side power, there is room for love in both. And me and my siblings are very loved. I learned more because of their diversity. Both mercy and ruthlessness has it's place, both in one's personal affairs and if you consider what is in the empires best interest," she smiled._

_Quinn smiled at her and found himself somewhat relieved._

"I was fascinated by her at that moment. I saw a hope for the Empire and the future she could create. She would not give into Sith infighting and let it jeopardize campaigns. Or so I thought, until we started to track Jeasa Wilsam. Her dealings with the young Jedi left me convinced, that more was going on than she lead even me to believe. Jeasa wanted to see the empire changed, but when I heard those words come from Cianne... I couldn't be a part of it. I requested reassignment. I had come to feel so strongly for her, but I could not see myself be a part of it. Whats more, I knew for certain it would only be a matter of time before Darth Baras would see what I knew. The day he openly turned against her, my heart sank… and sure enough, when Barras contacted me again..."

_Quinn swallowed hard before answering the encrypted transmission._

"_My Lord," he bowed._

"_Quinn, I figured, since I had not heard from you, that my former apprentice would still be alive. Explanation please!" Barras demanded._

"_You are correct, my Lord. She has become very suspicious of late. I deemed the risk of contacting you to great until she has calmed down,"_

"_I see… Well, since my plan so far has failed, I want you to see to a back up plan of eliminating her personally. I have other plans in the work, but she has a knack of escaping almost anything. He father is thankfully stationed on Makeb. There is some unrest there, but nothing of concern yet. He has no idea of what is going on, and should he be informed I will have my hands full. Many resources are applied to make sure that he doesn't,"_

"_I will do as you asks, but as I said, she has become very suspicious," _

"I had hoped to be spared to choose between them, but found myself caught in their infighting. I owe Barras my career and so much more. Her… she helped me settled unpaid debts of my past - Moff Broyce… I was at a loss as to what to do. I tried to convey the difficulty of earning her trust, but it was no use..."

_Barras appeared thoughtful as he considered Quinn's words._

"_I understand the predicament, but I have also noticed that she seems to make you a favourite of hers. You have accompanied her more than most, and she always has such high praise for you," Darth Baras noted, rubbing his chin._

"_She appreciates my thoroughness," Quinn explained._

"_There is more to it than that. She admires you and she is young. Gaining her trust should be easy enough if…"_

"_If, my Lord?"_

"_If you make her fall in love with you," Baras grinned with satisfaction._

"_My Lord, I… do not know how… I couldn't..." Quinn tried._

"_Have I underestimated your talents? In that case you are no longer useful to me,"_

"_Of course not, my Lord,"_

"_You will do this, Quinn… or my actions will be most severe," Barras stated firmly._

"_I understand," he sighed with deep regret._

"_Don't look so disappointed, Captain. She is beautiful and passionate. Have some fun, and when the time comes enjoy the sight of her downfall,"_

"And so it started. It was much easier than what I had led Barras to believe. I returned her affections with full strength, even though I had been so hesitant before. Everyday I got more confirmation that her and Jeasa were undermining the Empire. At day I despised her plotting, but kept admiring her dedication and reason. At night…. At night I had become her lover. I never mixed duty and pleasure before, and this experienced has most certainly showed me why. What I feel for her go beyond my professional duty, and more than once I wanted to turn my back on everything I believed - just to keep her safe. It made me feel sick. I despised myself both day and night. At day, because I knew for certain that I was compromised. At night because I was betraying her - even as she slept in my arms…."

His thoughts drifted. He remembered kissing her soft ruby lips, and the first night were had undressed her. She was beautiful and passionate - just as Barras had foretold - but there was more. In those romantic moments with her, he found peace. He had never felt so happy and never felt so horrible. Remembering himself he continued.

"Tonight I finally betrayed her. It broke my heart - shattered it. Until that moment I didn't realize, how it pained me to have to do it. I failed…. I was so precise and my calculations undeniable. I wanted her death to be quick. I had no intentions of letting her suffer. But she prevailed. I expected to be dead, should that scenario occur, but no. When lord Dragh was defeated she told me that everyone deserved mercy. I had thought her a fool, and taken it as another sign that she was unfaithful to the Empire. Tonight she granted me mercy, and I realized that **I **had been the fool. I am the largest fool in this galactic sector, because it took this to make me realize that I love her. I love her for all the reasons I thought she was a traitor - her kindness, her mercy and her temperance. And now she will never believe me if I tell her, how wholeheartedly I have fallen in love with her….. End entry."

Quinn felt his heart tightening as he looked into the floor. His eyes were brimming, but he did not let a tear fall. He was so ashamed and heartbroken. He had no idea how he was supposed to move forward. Jeasa, Cianne and him were the only ones who knew of his betrayal, but at the very least the others would have to notice something was amiss. He stood up and walked to his desk. He slammed his fist into the table.

"I had no choice!"

"You did, but I understand why it would seem like you didn't,"

Quinn turned frantically and looked at Jeasa. He looked for Cianne and Jeasa shook her head.

"She is in her quarters," Jeasa said softly as if to comfort him.

"You can sense my intentions and feelings. You must know why I did it," he groused.

"I do, but she doesn't. You should tell her the truth," Jeasa said kindly and sat on his bed. Like her Master, Jeasa was serene, compassionate and very thoughtful.

"She will not talk to me… or believe me. I tried to kill her only a few short hours ago," he sighed.

"My Master is merciful, Quinn. And she cares for you a great deal - even more than she shows. I asked her how she felt after we returned to the ship. She answered "_Unsettled and hurt. But he did not succeed. If he had it would have destroyed him. I think he knows that too, in his heart,_" I asked if that was what she truly thought, she replied "_Quinn has never failed at anything. That he did so now means that some part of him wasn't really trying_,". So you see it is not so hopeless," she comforted.

"Perhaps you are right, but I don't know what to say…. or where to start," he sighed leaning on his desk.

"You will," Jeasa replied and walked out the door.

Quinn opened the draw of his desk. There were the only personal items he kept. An encrypted holotablet and a box with an engamentring. He had bought it some time ago. He didn't know why. He had assumes she would die, but when he saw it on Alderaan he couldn't pass it by. With determination he picked up the holotablet before putting his jacket back on.

He straightened out his jacket before knocking on the door to her quarters. He was after all a military man, but also someone on very thin ice. As he knocked he heard her soft voice calling him in. She looked up as he entered and looked away again. She was sitting at her desk looking over some files. Personal letters, from what he could tell. Her long red hair was loose and wearing a black tantalizing nightgown of pure silk. She was mesmerizing and he longed to kiss her soft white, pale skin. He longed to see her eyes. After his betrayal, he had seen those lively green orbs turn blood red - only stopped by Jeasa's presence. She seemed calm then, however, and carefully he approached. He enter his passcode on the holotablet before placing it before her. She didn't look at it, but took it and turned it on. A hologram of a skinny little girl with long black hair and a happy smile showed up. Cianne smiled as she saw the girl, but then gave him a curious look.

"Her name is Temperance. She is eleven and is currently living on Dromund Kaas. She is top of her class, musical and loves dancing of all things. Her mother died of an illness few years back and her father in a battle on Taris. She has been in my care ever since," Quinn started to explain.

Cianne didn't say a word, but waited patiently for him to finish.

"I was already stationed on Balmorra, when it happened. I couldn't care for her myself, so I send her to the best boarding school in Dromund Kass. Everything her father had, and the compensation Temperance was given, when he died, I put into giving her a comfortable life there. I keep in touch, whenever I can, but it is not much," he said with true regret.

"And how did you come to be this child's benefactor?" She asked highly suspicious.

Quinn didn't blame her. He had never mentioned Temperance before.

"Because, her father was my brother. The files that confirm it is in there,"

Cianne accessed the files and her face turned numb. She held a hand to her mouth, deep in thought before speaking.

"This was why you turned on me. Barras was going to hurt her if you didn't,"

"Yes… despite all my other misgivings, she was the reason why I could not deny him,"

"She is still in danger," Cianne concluded.

"Yes, but I will do my best to conceal her," he replied with utmost seriousness.

"Then you better get to it. Dismissed Captain,"

He sighed with regret before bowing.

"Yes, my Lord,"

As he was about to exit he heard her voice.

"I forgive you, Quinn. I can not trust you, but I do wholeheartedly forgive you,"

She looked at her with such softness that it took all his strength not to kiss her. But he also knew it would not be welcome. So he left instead.

A short week had passed as they were making their way to Corellia, when the ship received a transmission of unknown origin - and on a highly encrypted channel. On the holo was a female Cyborg with red hair reaching to about her shoulders and with an imperial accent.

"Captain Quinn speaking. Identify yourself," Quinn stated calmly.

"I am the Imperial Agent Cipher nine. Who you transmit me to Darth Cianne, please? It is important that I speak with her right away," she replied calmly and softly.

Quinn did as he was asked and a few minutes later he was called into the large holostation by Cianne. He paused outside the door, and what he heard chilled him to the bone.

"I have located and extracted the girl,"

Panicked he walked in the door. When he entered Cianne urged him to come closer.

"This is Captain Quinn. He is most certainly the reason, why you have been having such difficulty," Cianne smiled and the agent giggled.

"Then he is to be commended. It took me hours to slice through his systems. It's not every day I meet such resistance," she praised.

"I thank you, but what is this about? And who is she, my Lord?"

"This is the most talented agent I know. She can be trusted. I had her extract Temperance and bring her to safety," Cianne explained.

Quinn released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He knew Cianne was too kind to ever harm a child… but for a moment there had been doubt.

"Thank you, I…. Thank you both. I have no means of how to repay you for this,"

"No need. Anything for family," the agent smiled.

"Family?" Quinn asked.

"This is Janaiya Moran. My younger sister. As resourceful as anyone I know," Cianne explained kindly.

"I see," Quinn smiled, but the astonished expression on his face could not be hidden.

"We will have her on a secure planet soon, but first I have a young lady here wanting to speak with you Captain Quinn," Janaiya said kindly and moved out of the way for the little girl.

Cianne left the room and Quinn had the opportunity to talk to his niece, knowing she was safe from harm. A little girl appeared looking a little uncertain at first, but quickly cheered up, when she saw him.

"Uncle Malevai!" she said brightly.

"Manners Temperance," he said a little strictly, but with a discreet smile on his face.

"Sorry Sir. It is a pleasure to see you again, Sir. I am just so happy to see you," she apologized, but her smile still remaining.

"As I am you. Are you well treated, where you are?"

"Yes. They are all very nice. There is a doctor here called Lokin. He tells me stories and gives me kolto with bubblegum scent. And -"

"Koltol? Are you hurt?" he asked with great concern.

This was when a tall man with black hair and black eyes stepped into the holo with her.

"There is no cause for concern. She took a tumble, when we left Dromund Kass and scraped her knee. Forgive us our manners. We a Vector Hyllis, diplomat to the Empire. We are glad to have been at service," the man replied politely.

"Thank you. I am glad to know she is in good hands,"

"Vector is part Killik! Isn't that neat?" the little girl said with enthusiasme.

"Quite," Quinn replied, but he was not nearly amused by it. A joiner was not exactly something he approved of. But under the circumstances he had no choice, but to pleased that anyone kept her out of Barras' grasp at all.

"We will have to leave now. I have arranged for her to be taken in by a good family. To ensure her safety, however, it would be wise that you do not know where," Vector explained.

"I understand. Be on your best behaviour, Temperance," Quinn instructed.

"Yes, Sir," she replied with disappointment in her voice.

"And Temperance, I can not tell you how much relief it gives me to see you safe. I love you, child, and I am very proud of your bravery" he smiled and the girls face lit up before the holo was closed.

It was not until then he noticed that Cianne had in fact not left the room. She was smiling softly at him leaning up against the wall. She was the first to speak.

"She seems like a very sweet and brave child, Quinn. You should let her express herself more though. Allow her, her emotions,"

"She is not force gifted, my Lord. She needs to show restraint if she to serve the Empire," Quinn noted.

"Maybe she chooses to become a musician," she offered.

"Perhaps… she is talented on a number of instruments… You know, I have never told her what she means to me until today. Its not that I haven't felt it… it's just,"

"Duty and protocol?"

"Yes…. Perhaps she is not the only one who would benefit from some emotion," he mused.

Cianne's face turned pale and merely nodded before she walked away. He cursed his fate and behaviour. That was the first time they had spoken since the night he told her about Temperance. And now it was lost.

It had taken more than a month, but the tide on Corellia had been turned, Barras' informants disposed of and Darth Vowrawn had become an ally. Quinn had protected him, while the Lord was under protection in the ship. Darth Vowrawn was grateful and Cianne had once again assured Quinn that he was forgiven for his betrayal. But Quinn knew things still were nothing like before. He had been trusted in all things and accompanied her on almost all her mission. After the oracle on Voss had warned Cianne that she was going to be betrayed, Jeasa had accompanied her for the most part. Cianne had not suspected him or anyone else on the crew, so she had Jeasa examine their other allies. A mistake she did not repeat. Jeasa followed her everywhere now, and Quinn's heart tightened painfully, whenever he would stand in the bridge and looked out the window as she left. There was a dread in his heart, that she would not return to him unschated. As it was, Quinn was treated with politeness, dignity and fairness - all of which he probably didn't deserve. It was a mercy, but in some way it was torture as well. She used to tease him and had a sense of humour that always left him somewhat puzzled. It was so far from, what he himself was, but he had come to love it. There was a pretence of overconfidence in her nature, which made enemies fear her, made allies see her as true Sith and friends shake their heads hoping it would not become the end of her. They were travelling to Korriban and Lord Vowrawn had been in frequent contact. Cianne enjoyed his company and Quinn had a notion that she deeply regretted not to have become his apprentice instead. The Lord was more neutral than anything, but had great power and influence. Not to mention a good friend of her father. He had almost become her confidant now… and secretly Quinn loathed him for it. While all these thoughts were going through his head, he was attending the bridge. All too familiar steps sounded behind him and his entire being already tensed with annoyance.

"What do you want, Vette?" he spat her name as if it was poison on his lips.

"Hey, I haven't done anything to you! Shouldn't we try to be friends? It would please Cianne," she grinned obviously teasing him.

"You can't be serious. I have duties to attend to, so if you need something from me get it over with," he snapped.

Vette walked over to the other chair at the helm and instead of sitting in it, like you normally, she rested her back against one armrest and with her legs over the other. Little things like that could drive him mad - and she knew it.

"Look, I don't pretend to know, what you did or what she did, but this is ridiculous. For some reason she cares for you - which in my opinion is a little crazy - so would you two just get it over with, so everything can go back to normal?" Vette explained seeming very sincere and concerned.

"I don't see how the business between the two of us, is any yours," he spat looking away from her.

"Because she is my friend. She will be facing Barras soon and I don't want her to be distracted. So please, if you can't make it alright at least promise me you wont let her get hurt," the worry in her voice made Quinn turn to face her, and he saw a pain so deep it almost reflected his own worry. Vette was the only one who had been with Cianne longer than him. They had known each other a year before he ever met them.

"I promise I will do my best, Vette," and for the first time since their meeting, he spoke her name without venom.

The holo went off and Quinn shooed Vette of the bridge. Good thing too, because when he answered a tall sith appeared. His eyes were burning red and his face pale - there was no doubt that he was a master of the dark side. He had a stern face, but handsome features. He looked like he was about Vowrawn's age, but it was hard to tell. The man in front of him was not pureblood sith, but with the features he carried he was part pureblood. He had a black beard around his much and very long black hair with touches of silver in it. His voice as he spoke sounded soft and yet stern. There was a cunning hidden in it, that made it feel almost snake like.

"I am Darth Shinaron Moran, I believe you are my daughters Captain?" his voice was soft, but there was a feeling of dread in the air as he spoke.

"You are correct, my Lord. I will direct you to her," Quinn said politely, wanting nothing more than avoiding the terrifying man. If he knew, what Quinn had intended to do to his daughter, he would not be merciful unlike his daughter. He didn't get the opportunity since Cianne came in the room at the moment. She lit up as she looked at her father and shook her head.

"I knew you would be here," Cianne chuckled.

"Is that so?" her father challenged with a smile.

"The force hides no secrets from me," her reply was bold and her father grinned with amusement.

"And you, Captain Quinn. Do you agree with her sense of prowess?" Lord Shinaron smirked looking down at a quite uncomfortable looking Quinn. Quinn had a feeling that the Lord liked seeing people squirm. A trait his evidently passed on to his daughter.

"Her senses have always been very keen, My Lord," he stated politely, but much to his surprise Lord Shinaron shook his head - though he did not look displeased exactly.

"You are a good man and a dutiful imperial, but you should question her arrogance some more," he then turned to his daughter, "Your bravery and your confidence are your strengths, my little heart, but if you believe yourself invincible, it will soon become your downfall. And you will need to be at your best if you are to defeat Barras,"

There was a great concern in his voice. Quinn felt he now understood that Cianne's father was a true sith. Deadly and ruthless to his enemies, but kind and even loving towards his trusted allies and family. Only his daughter had also gotten some of her mother's compassion. Cianne was not the downfall of the empire… she was its salvation, that would draw strength from all of the force.

"I knew he would betray me, father. I was just a fool not to realize how," Cianne cursed herself and Quinn swallowed, as he knew she referred to him.

"Don't be hard on yourself. Be hard on Barras. I will not be there to help you today - which I deeply regret - but the other council members know my concerns. Let your vengance be swift my child," he smiled softly, with a hint of regret in his eyes.

"I will, father," Cianne replied and shut down the transmission, "How much longer til we are on Korriban, Captain?"

"56 minutes, my Lord,"

"Good, you will accompany me," she replied, before turning without giving him a single glance.

Barras had been defeated and imprisoned. Quinn had a feeling that the Dark Lord would have a visit from Lord Shinaron. Cianne had done well and they were now walking back to the ship. since arriving on the space station he noticed a slight limp, when she walked. He decided to attend to it on the ship, away from the judging eyes of other sith. However, as soon as the ships doors closed behind them, Cianne fell to the floor. Quinn grabbed her waist quickly and made her go down more softly. That was when he noticed blood soaking his glove. It had went through her corset, but the black and red colours of her outfit made it impossible to see.

"My Lord, you are gravely injured. Why would you not tell me?" he asked softly and with great concern.

"I couldn't let the Dark Council know… and I didn't want to give Baras the satisfaction," she chuckled.

"I understand, but we could have found a way to attend to your wounds earlier, without him being informed," he replied and then picked her up in his arms.

She looked at him with an unamused expression.

"Let me walk! I am not a damsel in distress!" She demanded.

"I will not. Now be silent and save your strength," he replied sternly.

He wondered why she didn't respond, and saw that she had become unconscious. He rushed her to the medical bay and started infusing her with kolto. For half an hour he scanned her, probed her and injected her with kolto over and over again. When he couldn't do more, he held her face with his bloodied hands and looked at her. Her breathing was very shallow.

"Cianne, come back to me. I will do anything, as long as you come back to me," he begged softly.

Slowly her breathing was getting stronger and for a moment she was looking at him. He gave a sigh of relief as he looked into her eyes.

"I didn't lose you,"

"Thank you," she replied before drifting off.

The ship was docked at Illum space station. It had been more than two months since Cianne had confronted Darth Baras. Now she was aiding the Empire on Illum. They hadn't talked beyond daily tasks and functions, and still she brought Jeasa or Vette, rather than him - even Broonmark and Pierce has seen more action than him. Things were getting better he thought, but her coldness was starting to get him. She had just returned from her duties on Illum, when he caught her in the hallway - alone. He smiled as he saw her and much to his relief she gave a small smile back.

"My Lord, standard systems checks are all clear. The ship and crew are operating at peak efficiency," he smiled in the hopes that she would be pleased.

"Glad to know. Dismissed." she replied pleased and politely, but with no real emotion.

His blood boiled with frustration. He was tired of being toyed with. He would force her to make a decision. Either she cared for him still or she didn't. He looked at her with anger and heatedly replied.

"How long will you persist in this? Should I move forward as if there is nothing between us?"

"Take your best guess," she snapped crossing her arms.

For the first time ,in what seemed like ages, he saw emotion in her. It comforted him, but he also had no idea of where he stood with her.

"Alright…. since I am already dangling, I am going to go out on a limb…." he stepped forward. So close he was almost touching her as he spoke, " I am falling in love with you. What's more, I think you are falling in love with me,"

She evaded his eyes and looked down into the floor. Not once had he seen her act in such a way. The brave and kindhearted Sith, with so much beauty and confidence. Suddenly she shunned away. Carefully he followed her face with his, hoping to see what she was feeling.

"Am I wrong?"

A moment passed and she looked up at him with a small smile. Her eyes had once again turned lively.

"I feel the same, Quinn,"

He smiled softly at her. Happiness spread through him, but he knew there was still some way before trust was regained.

"Now we have said it. Later we'll show it. Until then," he kissed her cheek and walked away - for the first time ever leaving her behind puzzled, perplexed and flustered. The Imperial officer had changed. He was now bold, kind and dedicated fully to the temperance in the rule of Lord Cianne Moran.


End file.
